12 theme songs of 12 ghosts
by greeneyedAlice91
Summary: what if the ghosts of 13 ghosts had theme songs? what would they be and how would they relate to each specter? well come along and find out.


'Mr. Custer' or the Firstborn Son

Billy the Brat, the Firstborn son…whatever you call him one thing was true about him: he loved playing cowboys and Indians and ultimately that was his downfall. Billy was denied nothing as a child but went someone outside of his family reprimanded him…well watch out; there's a reason his nickname was Billy the Brat. The rages he flew into would scare the Jackal I'm sure. The one thing his parents withheld from him was playing with real guns and bows and arrows. Well as you can imagine Billy found a way around that. His best friend happened to be in possession of a real bow and arrow.

We all know that a toy gun was no match for a real weapon but sadly the two boys didn't. The sounds of the toy gun could be heard in the summer air but the next sound was the most frightening. Billy's friend let loose an arrow and it struck the young cowboy directly in the forehead. Death was instant for our youngest ghost and to this day he carries a tomahawk as blood drops down his forehead from the arrow wound. As for Billy's theme song…after much thought I chose an old 60's song entitled 'Mr. Custer'. In it a young soldier in the 7th cavalry tries to tell General Custer that they will lose the fight and of course they do. But during the song this young man is worried about getting scalped; which at the end I assume he does. Billy might not have been worried but this song is a perfect fit for someone like him because it deals with his tow favorite things: cowboys and Indians.

'Viva Las Vegas' or the Torso

In life the Torso's name was Jimmy 'the gambler' Gambino. His last name especially is very appropriate for who he was; a gambler who by his own unluckiness owed a debt to the mob. Because he couldn't pay the debt the mob dealt with him the only way they knew how: killing him. To be more specific they wrapped his entire body in cellophane, cut it up, and dumped it off the East Coast. In light of how he lived and died I picked Elvis Presley's 'Viva Las Vegas' because I'm sure Jimmy wished he was there before he died instead of Atlantic City. Better luck next time Jimmy.

'Misery Business' or the Bound Woman

Susan LeGrow led a life of lavish richness. Everything she could ever want was just a snap of the fingers away; including men. It was her lovely beauty that drew them in, like flies to a Venus fly trap but like the infamous plant once Susan was bored with one she moved on to another. As you can imagine no one in her high school liked her very much despite her looks and money. Very soon things took a drastic turn for the worse. Susan could have any guy she wanted and she chose the star quarterback Chet. Well Chet was known for being the jealous type and rightly so with a girl like Susan LeGrow. On prom night he found her locking lips with another boy and this time something was done about it. The boy in question went missing and Susan LeGrow was disposed of. Chet buried her body on the football field but before that he had strangled her and tied her hands. By now I'm sure you all can see why I chose Paramour's 'Misery Business' for the lovely heartbreaker Susan LeGrow as she creating just that; misery business.

'Little Red Corvette' or the Torn Prince

Royce Clayton had it all: good looks, talent, and the sweetest little hot rod anyone had ever seen. He loved that car more than any girl. When he spoke of his 'sweetheart' it wasn't his current girlfriend he meant but his automobile. And of course what does of fame wouldn't be complete with a side of arrogance. Royce had that in abundance; the only reason he had girlfriends was because of aforementioned fame and looks. But all that was set to end when a Greaser named Johnny challenged him to a race. Boys will be boys and Royce accepted the challenge, sure he would win. He won have if not for faulty brakes and that curve he took a bit too fast. Sadly he died losing his god looks and his 'sweetheart' in the process. I had a bit of a time picking a song for him, but I finally settled for Prince's hit 'Little Red Corvette', for both its actual meaning and the car in the title. He may have gone down in flames but Royce Clayton ahs claim to everlasting fame.

'Sold' or the Angry Princess

Dana Newman was absolutely beautiful. The only problem was she didn't think so. She worked at a plastic surgeon's office and was paid in 'enhancements', which only served to make her more appealing. But alas she still thought ill of herself and tried one night to fix it, causing her to be blind in one eye. Upset at her mangled appearance she committed suicide in a bathtub with a butcher knife. I decided that she had enough anger on her own and chose John Michael Montgomery's song 'Sold' about a man who meets a pretty girl at the county fair. Even in death Dana was beautiful.

'I Put a Spell on You' or the Pilgrimess'

I know we all have heard of the Salem Witch trials, right? Of course. Isabella Smith was a New Englander who was ostracized from her fellow townspeople, thus causing them to think her a witch. Whether she was or not anyone knows. All that we know is that the townspeople trapped her in a barn and set it on fire. Miraculously Isabella survived without as much as a scratch. The villagers were quite convinced then she was a witch and made her die a slow death in the stocks. I just had to have a bit of fun with this because Isabella is one of my least favorite ghosts therefore her theme song is CCR's 'I Put a Spell on You. ' Quite fitting don't you think?

'Goodbye Cruel World' or the Great Child & the Dire Mother

Margret and Harold Shelbourne are some pair; a dwarf mother and her 'infant' son. In truth Harold suffered from Infantilism but back then I'm sure no one called it that. The pair was in the circus as part of a sideshow. One day Margret was taken and held hostage as a joke; thus enraging the giant man-child Harold. After Harold had chopped everyone down with his axe he found that his mother had accidentally suffocated. He then was killed by a mob headed by the owner of the circus. The old song 'Goodbye Cruel World' by James Darren seems to fit these two simply for the line "I'm off to join the circus."

'That's the Night that the Lights went Out in Georgia'

or the Hammer

Blacksmith George Markley was a good man until he was falsely accused of a crime he didn't commit. He was accused of stealing and when he refused to leave town his family was burned and hung. In revenge George beat the fiends to death with his sledgehammer. His punishment was to be tied to a stump, railroad spikes driven into him and his left hand cut off and replaced by his trusty hammer. I pity George which is the reason I chose this particular country song. The chorus is what pertains to the vengeful blacksmith. "That's the night that they hung an innocent man. Don't trust your soul to no backwoods Southern lawyer 'casue the judge in the town's got bloodstains on his hands." George isn't totally innocent just the victim of people's darker nature.

'Ring of Fire' or the Jackal

The Jackal or Ryan Kuhn, as he was known in life was born of a prostitute and had an appetite for women. To 'cure' himself of his darker tendencies he checked himself into Borehamwood Asylum, but then he attack a nurse which landed him in a straitjacket and a padded room. Ryan clawed at the walls of the room, tearing his fingernails. He was then placed in a basement cell with a metal cage around his head during which time he became animalistic in nature; growling and shrieking went someone got too close. Then a fire broke out in the Asylum and every patient escaped save for Ryan who stayed and faced the fire. The Jackal's theme is 'Ring of Fire' by Johnny Cash, not because Ryan felt love toward anyone but because of how he perished; in a blaze of…non-glory.

'Demolitions Lovers' or the Juggernaut

Horace 'the breaker' Mahoney was a serial killer who suffered from gigantism. Standing seven feet tall this junkyard worker lured then killed female hitchhikers in his junkyard by ripping them apart. After picking up an undercover female cop his killing spree was set to end. The cop called for backup and even the SWAT team came to take down the giant. At first they had him in handcuffs but he easily broke out of them causing the officers to draw their weapons. In short Horace went down in a 'hail of gunfire' with a few extra slugs pumped in him for good measure. The song 'Demolition Lovers' by My Chemical Romance kind of fits this murdering behemoth. The lines 'I'd end my days…in a hail of bullets' capture the last moments of Horace's life perfectly.


End file.
